The Bat, The Cat and a whole lot of Scars
by ThatButler
Summary: Bruce and Selina's relationship will develop and be tried and tested against all odds when both of there past history will come to catch them up, an old friend will appear to make life difficult for the both of them and everyone in Gotham will begin to fight for there own goals and survival.
1. Scars in the Mirror

**The Bat, The Cat and a whole lot of Scars**

 **Hi so this is my first Fanfic, i'm not going to spoil anything about my story but i'm writing out of the current story line mainly cause the season finale kind threw a curve ball on us all. Anyway this will be taking place somewhere in season 4. Its a Bat/Cat story that will include almost all of the other great characters which I'm hoping will be gripping and fun, feel free to give me feedback and ideas. Also sorry ahead of time I'm really dyslexic so if anything is spelt wrong tell me and I will fix it just don't expect 100% perfection with grammar and spelling.**

 **Bruce**

Bruce was in the conservatory just finishing through his daily work out, sweating and panting he had worn himself out with his normal jog and was finishing off by going through mixed martial art moves on a tattered punching bag. Keeping his guard up he and focusing on the center of the bag he suddenly stopped sensing the sudden arrival of Alfred walking through the kitchen to join him. He turned to him keeping his head raised high as always.

"Master B, once again you have managed to lose track of time. As now it is six o'clock and since you have already made an appointment at eight may I suggest a hot shower and a fresh pair of clothes." He said in his normal sarcastic manner mainly to make fun of the reasoning behind Bruce appointment.

Bruce smirked while unwrapping his knuckles from the know brownish looking rags he had used. "Thank you Alfred, can you please prepare my clothing for this evening I'm thinking black waist coat?"

"Superb choice Master Wayne, as if you had any other colors to select." The older man said in continuing with his sarcastic manner.

"Please Alfred, I have grey and dark blue." Bruce laughed. As he began to head towards his room. Making his way upstairs and down the living bed room quarters of the mansion he entered the second room before the master. He began taking his training gear off looking in the mirror he saw bruises and scars he had gathered during his late night fight club involving him and Gothams underworld.

He looked at the scars with sorrowful eyes not because he hated them or even wish he didn't have them. No he looked at them with sorrowful has he imagined what his mother would say seeing them. That thought shocked Bruce as he remembered back to when he was about six years old, he had just finished his lessons for the day and was heading along the old cobbled path of the manors garden to go play in the pool while the sun still shined. He could vividly remember tripping and trying to stop himself from falling by putting his arms out, this lead to him grazing down both his arms. He didn't quite know how he got back to the manor but he remembers his mum sitting him on the kitchen counter and fussing about how she wished there would be no scars from the accident. In a sudden sad thought he said to himself, "Guess that wish never came true." As he wondered if she would be angry at him for accumulating so many.

Bruce tried his best not to think of his parents or there untimely demise. He thought that was best left between him and his nightmares, you could say it takes four long years to grieve but truth is you can grieve all you want doesn't mean it helps. You can tell yourself I'm ok and its going to be ok, but he knew lying to himself only helps when your awake. Bruce took one final glare at his scars before he entered the shower.

Once he had showered he re entered his room from the off suite to see fresh clothes laid out for him, not even turning to the mirror he quickly threw his clothes on, It was a clean black shirt and a black waistcoat with simple black jeans. He wasn't sure why he thought waist coat but he thought he looked cool and presentable in his normal geeky way. Before he left his room he took a second to smile to himself something he had picked up to reassure himself that he was ok. As he left he went to say goodnight to Alfred before picking up the keys to his car that Alfred had bought him for his birthday.

Setting off for the city he began to see the skyline that had captured his heart so many nights ago being winter time the lights where bright and shining capturing the golden glow beautifully in its serene and quiet state. Thinking of beauty brought him back to the reason why he was driving to Gotham at this hour, he couldnt stop thinking about what she would be wearing. He imagined her in her usual leather jacket which he loved, not because there was somthing very defining about but in its simplicty it suited her strong persona she always tried to give off. Without noticing he had arrived in gotham and was making his way down main street towards the narrows for there normal meet up. He had always felt out of place when he began driving down the narrows, most people in the narrows didnt own cars never mind drive so when a car like Bruces drives down the street most people instantly think he is a pimp or worse one of penguins head men looking for hired muscle. Pulling up behind the building about ten past eight he quickly head up the ladder he was so use to climbing.

Reaching the the top of the apartment building he smiled seeing a familer shape feeding the exicted pigeons, she was crouched down and smiling as the pigeons fussed over who got fed first. She was facing away from the entrance as her head raised up in acknowledgement of his presence. She moved her thin pale arms to fix her hair before standing up and turning to the young man stood before her. Bruce gasped for a second seeing her, annoyed a bit to himself for his horrible guessing work on what she would be wearing. She was in fine black dress with laced sleeves, he hair was tied up for once with a red ribbon and her shoes made her look taller than normal.

Interupting his speechless stare selina smiled and said "Your late, what will Alfred say about your poor bachelor skills."

Bruce broken from his trance laughed at her teasing and said in a playful way "Well it's only quater past eight, meaning im not horribly late simply fashionble."

"Yeah cause Bruce wayne knows the first thing about fashion, thats why his wardrobe is all in one shade" She continued to tease.

Bruce and her began to laugh in unison, when suddenly bruce though to himself in his normal strange way. 'Does everyone in gotham know i only look good in black and dark colours'. Once they had stopped laughing they both sat on the edge of the apartment looking out across the Gotham lights when sudddnely they found themselves with there arms interlocked when selina came in close to Bruce.

Selina smiled and whispered in Bruces ear. "I'll never walk away from you."

With that final word Bruce thought that maybe his Mum would'nt mind him getting few scars on the way to great moments like these.

 **D**

Jumping down off a truck the young man took a deep breath of the Gotham smog, smiling to himself and taking it all in he smiled. His hair was long and shaved on one side and he wore a bikers jacket over torn and worn down clothes, turning to a group of street kids behind him took in another breath before bellowing across the Gotham river.

"It's good to back in Gotham, Sweet sweet Gotham"


	2. Only we see each other 1 out of 2

**Chapter 2: Only we see each other 1/2**

 **Hey guys so this is part two going to start progressing the story and try make this chapter a bit longer with more plot points to build on. Anyway as before feel free to give me a review and feed back and just be aware i am dyslexic so there will be spelling and grammer issuse I will try to fix.**

 **Bruce & Selina**

They had been sat holding each other on the edge of the roof top for a few hours now simply watching the city move and continue as it always had, the winter night had grown colder with every passing hour and snow had started to fall making the night feel colder than it actually was. Yet them sharing there heat with other made it feel like even the killer cold of the Arctic couldnt defeat them at this moment. The pigeons had qiuetend down now and the sound of silence had rested them both in to almost falling asleep, as both Bruces and Selinas eyes where growing heavy and they where drifting off to sleep both of them suddenly where woken up by the whimiscal sound of Selina's stomach grumbling quickly followed by a loud laugh from Bruce. The girl threw her elbow directly into his side with a face of embrassement following along.

Once Bruce had managed to stopped laughing and streching to wake himself up, he smiled saying "I guess we got caught up in the moment and forgot to get somthing to eat as we planned." Checking his fathers watch and clearying seeing that it was half past eleven.

Selina's ears picked up to the sound of food and with her cheeky smile she sarcastically said "Shame you happend to forget once it came to you paying huh, you forget to carry money again billionaire blunder?"

"Of course not, just its been a while since Gothams been this serene, this calm. Its nice to spend it with good-"

Selina Interrupting suddenly and grabed his hand and said "Don't get all soppy with me B, we don't have time, the local dinner closes in thirty minutes so we got to hurry"

Selina begins pulling Bruce across the old roof top towards the exiting ladder to begin climbing down. Bruce didnt mind her interupting or even puling him along infact he loved it when she took charge. Made him think that for once he can let loose and let someone in and she was the only person he could be with that filled that hole in his heart that was once held by his parents. Even though he would never admit it being with her helped dull that pain and the lonliness he always felt simply melted away.

Upon arriving at the diner the owner instantly reconized the both of them not because one of them was known as the prince of Gotham but the man knew them as the couple of love birds who would come in almost everyday a few years ago or atleast he though they where. When they came in before he found himself making a small story about them in his head, he saw it like the classic love storys of old, his daughter was always reading. Two young teens trapped homeless on the streets of Gotham simply clinging to each other to surrive through the thick and the thin that the world throw at them. However recently that fantasy has left his mind the boy only ever came in clean and dressed to impress, which he found hilarous how he hadn't noticed that the girl didn't care how he dressed as long as it was him with her. He thought that the kid of a man must of ran into some good fortune and the only real thing tieing him to streets anymore was his lady in black which he found even more romantic. As they came and sat down in the second booth along from the door where they normally sat he prepared them there regular order which he knew after five minutes of clever planning between them they would still order the same thing. As they decided he made a fresh cup of Yorkshire tea that he ordered in specially for the boy since he was the only tea drinker in Gotham and a simple black coffee for the girl. He never charged them for these drinks since when they had first started coming here they barely had a cent between them but know even knowing the boy had money now, he preffred keeping the drinks free out of habit more than anything.

After a few minutes of making themselves comfortable Selina and Bruce ordered the same thing they allways did and began talking about where Selina's next mark was and which criminal was on her hit list of easy money. Selina was keeping up a her normal cool persona to attempt to reassure Bruce that her next mark was going to be no hassle even though deep down she knew he saw right through it.

"So after my man on the inside opens the skylight, I simply wait an hour and do what i do best." Selina says with that mischevous look of hers.

"Which is not getting caught i assume?" Bruce said hiding his concern for her well being.

"Yes, B it is. I promise, this one will be no hassle at all and will put me up for a couple more weeks" She said softer understadning his concern.

"Ok Selina, but remember im always a call away if it gets bad." He said feeling as he was required to say it even though she knew and had heard it all before.

After that the food arrived, the owner of the joint smiling away as he often did gave them a refill of there drinks. They didnt talk much while eating, which was normal for them Bruce always kept to 'Proper table manners' even though if there was anyway you could think of that people woundn't people use table manners it would be here. And Selina ate silently, mainly as when she was in the Saint Mariah's Orphange she learnt quick that the faster and the quiter you ate the more you got to. She never got out of the habit of eat first talk later, however these complete oppositesides of the scale's had lead to them having similar eating habits. After finishing there meal the place was locking up however the owner said they could have an extra ten minutes aslong as they left the moment they where asked, this is because he knew they liked talking for a while after and he could get some paper work done beofre heading home for the night. It was just turning one in the morning the diner was usually open to about one due to the late night life that was Gotham.

Bruce began talking to selina about his current curiculam and how he was researching diffrent ways to grapple, absail and scale buildings. All of which Selina found boring when he could use the alley ladders like everyone else but Bruce seemed well infused on the topic and she didnt want to disprupt him. When she ahd the sudden thought about how him and her acted around each other, Bruce never ley himself talk normally even to Alfred and then agian niether did she. This only happend once they where in each others comapny this played on selina mind for a bit and eventually curiosty got the better of her and she had to ask him. So she simply waited for the perfect time to interupt him and get off the subject of hand held gas powered grappeling hooks.

"So using a thin titainium cable with a carbon alloy it would reinforce the-" Bruce was saying untill selina interupted him.

"B? Have you noticed how your the only one to call me Selina, everyone else calls me Cat?" She said with a slight sad tone to her voice.

"Sure I have, I just thought it was nice having someone call you that every once in a while." He said taking her hand with a reassuring smile.

"But why do you think that B? "hen we first met i clearly told you my name was cat" She said looking down at the table.

"Because your the only person who doesn't call me Bruce Wayne or see's me as him, and when you call me B. It reminds me that I'm not the empty mask of the boy people want me to be. I'm me not just a Billionaire." His hand began to shake slightly but he tried his best to hide it from her.

"Funny, Don't you think B? When I see you, I see B and when you see me you see Selina kyle. However once we walk out of that door the world see's me as Cat and you as Bruce Wayne. Me and you really are opposites yet where also so similar." She said lifting her head up and smiling at him.

"Selina, where not opposites. Where two jig saw pieces, two completly diffrent shapes that fit perfectly togther. When ever you forget who you are Miss Kyle ill be there to call you by your real name, always and forever." He said holding her hand tighter.

"And ill be there to help you remove that empty mask Mr Wayne. But if i have to be honest if theres only two pieces to a jig-saw it would be a pretty boring puzzle." She said as they both began to laugh at her remark.

The time had caught up on them and they headed out after to paying there tab and headed out side together, the street was empty with only them and the sound of the soft snow creeking under there feet as they headed down the long street. Winters long fingers had slowly wrapped itself around Gotham and the cold sctrached across them with a vengance. As they got to the end of the street Bruce's face grew dull turning to Selina knowing that he would have to head back to the manor leaving her hear to fend off the cold. Selina notcied this almost instantly and grabbed his hand one last time, the heat of this tiny bit of skin made the snow almost melt to them in there mind. She turned to him smiling with a mischevous grin once again saying.

"You know B, My current squat is only ten minutes away from here and Alfred would hate to be woken at this foul time of night." She was slightly blushing at this but played it off as just the cold.

Bruce catching onto to what she was making out his face lit up almost instantly but he as well tried to play it off. "Well Selina he did always say a proper man must always walk a lady home."

"Well we can't disapoint him now can we" She giggled as they headed toward her Squat.

 **D**

 **An hour earlier**

D was standing on a roof top ignoring the cold and stairing down at the Diner in which Bruce and Selina where currently in. He had a smirk on his face when he was suddenly distracted by a presence he all to use to behind him.

"What you looking at D?" The boy said from behind him.

"An old friend of ours, working her claws into her next mark. She's doing the old pretend to care deal." He said with a snese of pride to his voice.

The boy looked down at the diner seeing the two hold hands over the table. They both smiled as the isntanly reconized the woman sat at the table. The boy looked at D for a second before turning back to the diner.

"D, so Cat's still in Gotham and up to her normal tricks but whos the mark? A school boy where the money in seducing school kids?"

D turned to him and smirked saying "Oh Floyd you have no idea how much that mark is work, we taught her to go for the top and thats exactly whats she doing. Have the rats look up where shes staying time for a little reunion between the orphans of saint Mariahs."

 **Sorry this one took long been at a music festival for the last couple of days anyway hope you enjoyed 3**


	3. Only we see each other 2 out of 2

**Chapter 2: Only we see each other 2 out of 2**

 **Hey guys glad to see some people following the story i hope you guys stay tuned in as ill hopefully be bringing about two chapters a week just cause i enjoy writing and im hoping to get better at it while writing this story. Anyway feel free to review and give me feedback really wanting to find out how you guys are finding this story. Also please remember i'm really dyslexic so i there will be grammer and spelling mistakes if you see one, point it out and I will edit it as possible anyway enjoy.**

 **Bruce & Selina **

If you where to watch the pair of them walk to Selina's squat you would think that they where lost in the concrete jungle that was Gotham, the huge monotone skyscrapers producing a maze in which they where lost. However the truth was much more devious than first shown. Bruce could remember the first few lesson's Selina had taught him when he had gone to stay with her, he cleary rembered her saying to him "Bruce, lesson one isn't simple. Think of the fastest route to your manor, now mix it up make it longer, make it seem ridiculas to even walk that way home. Now do that for every squat we live in no matter what always take a form of that route never go staright home."

At first he could never see the point of this, he thought wasn't home suppose to be the place where you get to quick. Your one sanctuary in which you can go to close the world around you and feel secure. It wasn't untill they had moved to there second squat together due to Gilzean incident that he had noticed that these 'Squats' of hers weren't home to her. They where simply passing hotels down a long motor way in which she would between to keep her one step ahead of the tide of dishonesty that fought for scraps in her world. He had always wished she could just settle down somewhere, where the world of Gotham didn't hold its constant knife to her throat. But he knew Gotham was Demon bent on holding people down and Selina was a stubborn lioness who refused to leave her prey under any circumstances.

After a couple of false alleyway pit stops they had finally arrived at her current Squat, It was a boarded up Bowling Alley just in between the North of the Narrows and the South of the Badlands. It name was Lanes Alleys and the place had every entrance completly locked up. Turns out selina had found an entrance thourgh one of the vents on the roof and worked her way though the central cooling system which was now nothing but a dusty hell hole into the alley. Upon entering the first thing that took Bruce by surprise was how few bowling alleys there really where. Only three alleys each more destroyed than the last, and the wall's where damp with a mucky colour that he thought must of been some sort design using a mix greens and yellows atleast he hoped. The smell was fresher than he though however it apears Selina had moved in some plants that took care of odours they where littered in places where cracks of street lamp light where slowying crawling its way though the walls. The ceiling was missing panels revealign the cooling system they had just crawled through, Selina had seemed to of made her sleeping area using broken parts of the once comfortable sofa seats, there mucky red and cuts reveavling the foam showing there age these where stacked on one another in a small pile behind the reception desk. She had apeared to be using the slightly ripped out kitchen to store her clothes, food and probraly her loot which would be hid somewhere in a wall or some other cunning hiding place.

"So this is my current place when im not with Tabby or Barbs, kept it secret if they ever thought they could get one over me" She said with a cunning smile.

Bruce thought to himself how she was just as trusting as ever. "So no one knows youve been staying here?"

"Nope, well no one did till about five minutes ago. When i took home another stray." She said while ironically pouring milk for the few cats sat around the place.

Bruce sat down on a close stool with scratches up its legs, it was one of the few furniture not turned into selina's bed. He began taking a moment to admire her abillty to all ways find something new to surprise him. However from Selina's point of view he was looking compelety gormless in his normal Bruce Wayne way. She went into one of the offices where there were no windows or cracks and took off her clothe's stopping for a second to feel over the bullet scar abover her stomach as her hands began to shake she quickly changed into the more comfortable clothes and tried to forget about the now healed up scar. she had changed into some simple black pajama bottoms that had a few rips and a shirt to large for her to wear. Taking a quick spin in the mirror and feeling more at ease it was no longer visible she quickly picked up an old t-shirt she left the office where she threw the rugged shirt into bruces face. Bruce stunned for a second quickly pulled the shirt of his face and with his normal confused looked turned to her.

"Why are you thrwoing clothes at me?"

Selina giggled then sarcastilly said "Well, I cant image, sleeping in your proper shirt and waistcoat is going to be to comfortable? And don't even think that your sleeping next to me naked."

Bruce slightly blushing smiled saying "So I'm sleeping next you this evening?"

Selina rolling her eyes simply said "Unless you want to spend the night with my cats, I assume so but don't be going off and getting any idea's B."

"Don't know what your on about" he teased while turning around and taking off his waist coat and shirt.

"Yes, you do. Ive seen some of those books in your fathers study." She laughed while putting a couple of extra blankets onto her make shift bed when suddenly found her self staring at Bruce's back. Not because there was anything diffrent on his back to any other more normal person but beacuse it was completely clean. There where no scars, burns or blemishes it contrasted with the times she had seen bruce topless from the front of his body where she knew just how many scars the young boy had accumulated over such a small amount of time, yet his back was compeltly clean. This made her worry, somthing she wasn't very use to. The memory of when Bruce had continued to take a beating from Sunny Gilzean and how he continued to stand up over and over again burnt into her mind. The one lesson Bruce never taken on board from her was to turn his back and run when it got tough, instead he would always stand his ground and take another bone crushing hit. It's shame she thought how he never noticed that every blow he took from Sunny then, had stabbed her through the chest and hurt twice as much as it hurt him. To her in that bllod soaked moment she had failed Bruce, her timing was off and cause of it Bruce took a beating. He even got a small scar just above his left eye to the end of the eye brow to remind her of that mistake and to always tell her what happens when you get someone else hurt cause of your bad judgement. It frustrated her to think that for some reason unknown to he Bruce would rather be beaten, tortured and even killed then run. But deep down she knew, running away simply wasn't in his nature and never would be.

There wasn't much said after bruce had got changed he had noticed that she had gone quiet and had simply laid down to sleep, he assumed she was just giving him privacy to change. When he finally was ready he wrapped himself up within the blanket next to selina, they where both facing opposite directions as that was what they where use to a couple years back when they had lived together. Facing each neither of them knew that they both had a small grin that thay kept to themselves. It was a simple grin about a simple thought cause as they drifted off to sleep they both thought to themselves.

'Just like old times'

 **D**

Floyd came up behind D and with his normal cool attitude he passed D a small slip of paper. D opened up the paper and read it for a few seconds before smirking to himself like he found himself doing often. He turned to his assiossiate and and nodded at him impressed.

"Tell the Rats, I say thank you and i'd say im impressed they tracked her down so quickly. Seem's she still does that little trick with making a maze we taught her." He said in his normal calm self.

"So whats the move now D? We going round now?" Floyd said with his normal blunt expressions.

"No, first thing tomorrow. Remember your manners you can't just turn up at a young ladys door at 2AM in the morning and expect her to be pleased to see you." He gestured to his watch which was an old analog clock.

"To be fair, calling a tiger in the jungle a lady is a strech. Kinda feel bad for that kid she was with. He has no idea he's dealing with the Huntress of Saint Mariahs." Floyd laughed.

"True however i don't think he's as naive as he looks, there's somthing off about the way they where looking at each other. Anyway meet me here in six hours then we will go greet our dear old Huntress."

Floyd nodded in respect and backed off in seconds he was out of sight, when D knew he was alone he chuckled to himself "Its been to long, little kitty cat."

 **Selina**

It was around 4AM, Selina and Bruce where laying fast alseep in her poorly crafted bed, It was lumpy and uneven however was far more comfortable than the cold and rotted lament floor of the building. The snow had stopped and the rain had begun, you could say it was classic gotham weather but the cold remained. The frozen cold claw had crawled through the cracks in the walls and had wrapped it self around the two teenagers sleeping together beacuase of this they had unintentionally moved themseleves closer and closer to siphon heat from each other.

When the bed began to slightly shake the vibration started small and slowly became more and more volatile. It became erractic and unpredictable as if someone had put a raging bull under the covers. Selina was almost being dragged by her hair out of her rather well calm and pleaseant slumber. Upon waking up her ears instantly pricked up to a queit and eratic sound barely passible for the endlish language.

It was Bruce of course, fighting his scorching voice box to say "Nnoo, o SstoPp. Ma rth, Ma lone. No,o'o. Pe,aRl,ssSs."

This babbling continued mostly in a cycle going between certain words he related to the one night neither he nor she spoke about. Bruce had once told her that he made a mental map in his head that he would continously cycle through when working on a case, she theorised that when these nightmares came charging down the battlefield that was his head at night to cause chaos and mayhem upon his sleep he simply recited that map he made to attempt to calm himself down. Of course he had no clue he did this and she was sure neither did Alrfred just her little secret that only she knew about Bruce Wayne.

She began tucking him in again to help prevent him from hurting himself by mistake and simply put a cold wet kitchen towel over his head to attempt to reduse the sweat. She remembered the first time this happend when they where living togeher, it was the second night and at this point they weren't sleeping in the same bed but she heard him from across the room. She was on a old matress on the floor while Bruce slept on the dark gery sofa to the left of the room, she had never said that he couldn't sleep in the matress he just assumed. That or the sofa reminded him of the one in his study which he slept on more than his own bed. The cold that night was very similar to what it was now and bruce was making similar sounds, except back then he would also mention bats and caves randomly. She never got to the bottom of that mystery she just assumed it was somthing that even he didn't notice was there but hid just under the surface. That night she sat on the floor next to the sofa he was struggling to sleep, holding his hand hoping it would him through whatever trauma he nightmares raided his dreams with.

That thought made that worrying feeling spring back up in her head, had he been suffering with these nightmares almost everynight for the last four years and never talking to anyone about them. Everynight he would go to battle with his own head before waking up to go to war with whatever threatend Gotham the very next day. She slipped her hand under the covers and grabbed his hand as single tear crept down her face. The swift tear dragged down her face as she thought about how she wished she could just make all the pain, suffering and anger go away. He was to kind for all this pain not like her or the rest of Gotham, it was to much for a seventeen year old boy and despite the crazy life he lived thats what he still was. She stayed up for hours simply holding his hand and hoping it helped, he eyes where red from the tears that had slipped past her defences. All she could think off was that she wished he'd open up for once, she wasn't a good at listening and even worse at advice. But she thought she could atleast be strong for when Bruce wasn't, defend him when he couldn't defend himself. Be his silent guard while he was being the silent guard of Gotham, he would never know that she was watching over him like Gotham wouldn't know he was watching over the city. As a final tear dropped down her face, Bruce seemed to settle. So Selina removed the towel on his head and kissed his forehead goodnight. She went over to wash her face in the bucket of clean water she kept on hand due to the sink only producing a black like concotion you wouldn't think was water and she began washing her face with the bucket before heading back to sleep next to him however for some reason unknown to her she decided to sleep facing Bruce and holding his hand.

That morning she woke up around seven thirty to a delightfull smell of beans, looking across the room she saw bruce stood above the fire place she had made in an old metal oven slowly stiring a pot of Hiens beans. He had a house wife look about him and he was wearing his shirt again, she smiled to herself as she loved it when he cooked however she would never tell him this of course. She slowly lifted herself up and sat on the crudly made bed smiling.

Bruce hearing Selina Streching began smiling and turned to her with a grin saying "How did you sleep."

Selina already knowing the well rested look he was trying to pass off was fake simply respected the mask he was adamant to keep wearing she smiled and said "I slept great how about you B?"

"I slept great as always" he said queiter than before.

Selina's only thought on this was 'Thought you'd say that'.

 **Floyd & D**

It was half eight, Floyd and D where walking up the steps to Lanes Alleys where D picked the lock to the rusty door that had almost molded to the door, Creaking the door open and walking like a best friend who was invited over. Him and Floyd walked through the small halley way which opened straight into the bowling alleys they where both taken back by the look of two teenagers sat down eating there breakfast staring right at them. All four of them looked as gobsmacked at each other, the surprise of there arrival was shocking Selina and Bruce while at the same time the very thought that Selina was with her target in her Squat surprised both D and Floyd.

Selina sat still staring right at the two boys not believing her eyes, D's face grew into a stern and angered. While Floyd in seconds had drawn his silver Beretta hand gun and pointed it at Bruce, this was his normal reaction to any problem he didn't expect his face was more shocked than anything else. And bruce had jumped to his feet in seconds making a fist, he didn't know them and he thought they where here for Selina somthing he wouldn't let happen.

Everyone was staring at one another, each trying to work out what had just played out in front of them when the silence was broken by D's angry expression suddenly disapearing and turned into a vexing grin.

"Well this truly was unexpected." He said with a stare like daggers at Bruce.


End file.
